phinabella: isabellas birthday
by phinabella11
Summary: what would happen if say isabella gets a new crush cause phineas forgot her birthday and that crush is phineas enemy read this to find out


**A.N. my lil 9 year old sis typed it had lots of** **homework so sorry if theres stuff wrong** "yes its my birthday finaly man i hope phineas remembers for once but i just know he will" isabella said while brushing her hair after that grabed her new red dress she swore she would wear on her 11th birthday. "bye mama" isabella said rushing to the door hopeing he did remembe she enterd the boys backyard "whatcha doing" she said "building a submmarine" phineas said "hey new dress?" "yeah it is hey do you know what today is" isabella said "of course i do" phineas said "you do?" isabella said "its saturday" phineas said "uh yeah i got to go" isabella said "go? you just got here" phineas said kinda surpirsed "i know i just just gotta go bye" isabella said

* * *

><p>rushing out the door before phineas could see her tears then ran into somone "OUCH oh sorry gretchen isabella" said helping gretchen up "you ok isabella" gretchen said looking at isabellas tears "NO I'M NOT HE FORGOT WHY DID I THINK HE WOULD REMEMBER STUPID STUPID *sigh* well better go back to phineas and-" "BACK BACK REALLY" gretchen said lookind mad "WILL YOU EVER GET MAD AT HIM" "wha- what do you mean?" isabella said "isabella you always forgive him for once just let him think about it until he knows what hes done wrong gretchen said then make him apliogize" "your right im not going talk to him until he says sorry" isabella said "im gonna take a walk see ya" she eventully got to the park "this where i met ... phineas" isabella thought she started crying again then she sat on a bench and heard a voice say are you ok she looked up and saw a guy about 11 or 12 he had brown hair blue eyes and was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans uh "i-im just" isabella said at a lost for words "im john who are you" john said "isabella" isabella said "cool wanna hang out" john said "um i guess" isabella said she took his hand "ever gone to the river" john said "no" isabella said "its the most beutiful thing ive ever seen well 2nd" john said "hmm i swore this is was the way to the hardware store" ferb said "hey theres john wait john?" oh boy hes with isabella" he rembemerd as if it was yesterday (flash back) dad "why do we have to move" 7 year old ferb said "cause we got new family say hi to your new brother and sister" his dad said "hi im ferb" ferb said "phineas" phineas said "whos he" ferb said "john you must be brittish crumpet" john said "what are you doing" ferb said "getting ready for-" phineas said john shot a nasty look "uh nothing were doing nothing" phineas said later that night ferb saw phineas was still awake "phineas?" ferb said "AAAAHH your awake" phineas said "blueprints?" ferb said "let me see" "NO JOHN SAID NO" phineas said looking scared "well john is not the boss of you" ferb said phineas sighed "here" he said "a love machine?" ferb said "i dont want to but hes my only friend" "why love?" ferb said "he likes this girl isabella but she doesnt even know he lives right by her" phineas said "do you like this isabella" ferb said "uh kinda" phineas said "then why are you helping him" ferb said "he scares me" phineas said "you build stuff right?" ferb said "yeah" phineas said "then scare him just bluff" ferb said "hmm good idea" phineas said (present) ferb rememberd when they bluffed he was really angry he was shot back to reality when he heard john say "now can you can you tell me why your upset" "my crush forgot my birthday" isabella said "i dont know how he forgot the cutest girl in the world" john said "thanks" isabella said "since its your birthday i'll spend the rest of the day with you" john said "i would like that" isabella said come on then after they left ferb ran home "dude where you been" phineas said "um phineas you know john" "more like jerk" "well hes back" ferb said "hes working some moves on isabella" ferb said ok your not upset i am upset but im not showing it cause that what he wants phineas said<p> 


End file.
